


All of me

by cherylst0paz



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baking, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, No Angst, Older Man/Younger Man, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylst0paz/pseuds/cherylst0paz
Summary: César is the owner of a small bakery and Eduardo is his partner. This story loosely follows the story how the two meet and fall in love. Also this is probably the most purest and fluffiest setting you can imagine. There is absolutely NO angst in this.
Relationships: César Gaviria/Eduardo Sandoval
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	All of me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen guys... This is about the CHARACTERS from the TV SHOW this is not about the actual historical people (as a matter of fact the only reason I dared to write this was the fact that Eduardo's character is only based on an actual person therefore the character in the show is not real which, in my eye makes this a fictional ship and not a historical ship about real people.) 
> 
> I just finished Narcos (I know I'm late) and all I can say is... These two did it but I just can't proof it. Since I am sadly not fluent in the spanish language, you have to use your imagination on this one. Enjoy!

_Bogota, 7:30 am, Monday morning._

César hummed as he unlocked the door to his bakery, he pushed the door open, brushed off his dark jacket and took in the small space in front of him. He was pleased to see that the store was already cleaned and a few pastries had been set up in the display, a heavenly smell was coming from the kitchen.

"Eduardo!" He called for his friend and partner to announce himself.

The younger man appeared almost instantly from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron.

"César! I'm sorry, I came in early and used the back door, I should have waited for you-"

Before the younger man could continue, César stopped him by putting both of his hands on the taller man's shoulders.

"Nonsense. You did good. The merengóns look perfect." He praised the younger man, watching in amusement how his cheeks reddened ever so so slightly. "Thank you César. I learned from the best."

The older man gave him a shy smile, now it was his turn to blush. He cleared his throat.

"We should probably get going." He said reluctantly. Neither of them really wanted to move but eventually a costumer was going to come in and they needed to finish setting up the store by then.

15 years ago, more or less, César had bought the small store to set up a bakery in it. He was used to working alone, especially during the first few years. The number of costumers was manageable, he managed to slowly build up a group of loyal costumers. That changed after one of his cakes was featured in a magazine.

"The prettiest birthday cake in Bogota." The magazine wrote and underneath was a picture of a cake César had decorated. The cake itself was covered in a light blue buttercream, with a white rim made of whipped cream, "Happy Birthday" was written on top in frosting. It wasn't even one of César's best works, or so he said, but when he opened the bakery the next day, he was surprised to see more than a dozen costumers flooding into the store.

Suddenly, it was much harder to navigate from kitchen to the displays to the cash register without leaving a costumer to wait. It was a Friday evening, usually the time when he was on his way home, César was still at the bakery, scrubbing the oven after he accidentally left a small spatula in the cake batter and almost burned down the kitchen, when he realized he needed help.

Maybe he should have written to the magazine. Thanked them for publishing the photo. Because three days later Eduardo appeared on his doorstep.

"Excuse me? I- I saw the sign at the front door... you're hiring?" The young man asked almost shyly, he was tall, taller than César, with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes.

César didn't respond right away. It was like the air had been pushed out of his lungs all at once.

 _I could drown in those eyes_. He thought.

"Yes... Yes I am-" He said after some time and held out his hand.

"César... Gaviria." He said without taking his eyes of the younger man, who took his hand.

"Eduardo Sandoval."

The sign in front of the store was put down in less than an hour.

The thing about Eduardo was, he had no experience with baking whatsoever. He had been a pilot for a few years before deciding it was time for something new. Later, much later, Eduardo would confess to him that he had walked past the store earlier that day, before coming in, and saw him and to Eduardo, it felt like fate. He had taken the bus home, shaved, ironed his best shirt and went back to ask César for a job.

Although he had no experience, Eduardo was a natural talent. He learned fast and didn't complain about having to spend a few extra hours in the bakery to learn how to make the perfect Milhoja or how to get Roscones into a round shape.

Slowly, they became close. It felt natural, to be spending time with Eduardo. Like they perfected each other. When César was struggling to manage costumers and kitchen at the same time or when an order was messed up, Eduardo picked him up, kept him grounded. When Eduardo failed at a cake or came in late because he overslept, César showed only kindness, telling him it was okay and how proud he was of the younger man.

If you'd ask César, He would tell you he loved Eduardo. He loved the younger man's blue eyes and his face, so open to him, like an open book waiting to be read. He loved Eduardo's hands, how skilled they had become at his work, he loved how they felt in his when he was teaching the younger man how to properly hold a tool or the correct way to apply buttercream to a cake. He loved Eduardo's voice and the way he said his name. Especially in the morning, when they first saw each other and the younger man's face lit up as if he hadn't seen the older man in years.

César loved Eduardo. And he was sure the feeling was mutual. He noticed Eduardo staring at him when he thought the older man wasn't looking. Or how his concentration slipped when César touched him. Eduardo loved him, but neither of them dared to say it out loud.

They worked around their confession, always flirting with each other, always staring when the other wasn't looking, but never crossing the line.

And just like that, a year passed.

It was a week after christmas and the two were standing in the kitchen, preparing a cake order together. It was late, the shop was already closed so no costumer would interrupt them. Eduardo was holding a pastry bag filled to the brim with forest green frosting and César thought his heart might burst because it was overflowing with love for the younger man.

"Good, very good!" César praised, watching Eduardo's concentrated face in amusement as the younger man slowly moved from one letter to the next.

"Oh no!" The younger man slipped ever so slightly causing a letter to get wonky. "César, I'm so sorry-"

The older man just waved him off. "That cake is going to a children's birthday party anyway. I promise no one's going to notice a single wonky letter when the kids start stuffing their faces with cake."

"Oh so is that why you're always letting me do children's birthday cakes?" Eduardo teased, setting down the bag.

"And the cakes for old people of course. Their eyesight isn't as good after all, so they won't notice any mistakes either."

Eduardo gasped in fake outrage. "And here I thought you were so proud of my work!"

Instead of teasing him back, César let his arms rest around the young man's middle, swaying them from side to side. "You know I am always proud of you, no matter how messy you're decorating a cake or how burned your Roscones look."

They both smiled at that.

And there it was again. They were standing so close to each other, César could smell Eduardo's aftershave, he could feel his shoulders tensing. He could let go. He should let go. Make a joke, or ask Eduardo to step away so that he could finish the cake. But instead César leaned in closer, until his mouth was close enough to Eduardo's throat that he could feel the younger man's skin against his lips.

"César…" Eduardo turned to face him with a shocked expression on his face. "I- I didn't thought you'd be interested-..."

He watched the younger man struggle. Desire, fear, love. All of these emotions were flashing in those blue eyes that pulled him in deeper and deeper until César felt like he was floating underwater and was running out of air.

"I am, very much interested." He simply said, leaning in to press a kiss against the younger man's lips. Eduardo froze, his eyes going wide, before he pulled him closer with a gasp.

Their hands fumbled with each other's clothes, Eduardo working on getting César's vest off of him while César tried to get Eduardo out of the apron he was wearing.

"I need you." Eduardo murmured against César's lips before kissing him once more.

It took all of César's will power to stop the younger man. "Eduardo, Eduardo we need to stop..." He tried in between kisses.

The taller man whined and pulled him closer. "But, I thought we-"

"I promise we'll continue this..." Now that they had stopped kissing each other César noticed for the first time how fast his heart was beating inside his ripcage. It was beating so loud he was sure Eduardo could hear it as well.

"We need to get the cake into the fridge first." He pointed at their abandoned work with a small smile.

"Fine. But as soon as we're done, I want you." Eduardo said, leaving a trail of kisses down César's throat to underline his words.

"I promise you as soon as that cake is gone, you can have me." His hand slowly wandered south, squeezing Eduardo in his most intimate place. "You can have _all_ of me."

Turns out staying longer in the bakery did have it's perks.

And so Eduardo slowly started staying at César's house, with frequent trips to his own apartment to avoid suspicion. They took César's car to work together on most days and left together in the evening to cook a nice meal at César's place. Slowly, Eduardo's things ended up in César's house, a toothbrush, Eduardo's favourite CDs, his favorite shirt. It got to the point where Eduardo started dreading his own apartment because of how empty it had gotten without his personal belongings.

"Someday," César told him while they were lying naked in the sheets, still painting heavily from the aftermath of their passion, his voice slightly raw. "I will buy us a nice house in a different neighborhood. Something big, with a nice kitchen. We could say we're cousins. Nobody would be suspicious of two cousins living together. We could go on walks together, outside the city where no one can see us, and we could hold hands and have a picnic like other couples."

"That would be nice." Eduardo mused, pulling the sheets around their rapidly cooling bodies.

"I love you, César."

"I love you too, Eduardo."

Another upside to their love was César's newfound creativity for cake decorating. If the magazine had called his old cakes pretty he wondered what they'd say about his new creations.

He'd started using more red when decorating. Dark red buttercream, on a heart shaped cake, light, almost pinkish frosting, heart shaped sprinkles, you name it.

"Señor Gaviria, how do you find your inspiration for your cakes?" An older lady asked him with a big smile one day as he handed her her order, a huge birthday cake for her son.

"I don't know." He said with a shrug, smiling kindly at the old woman. "I just look around and find something that inspires me." As he said that, his eyes caught a sliver of movement in the corner of his eyes and a moment later Eduardo came out of the kitchen, wearing a dark apron, and carrying a plate of fresh buñuelos. César's smile widened. "There's a certain beauty, in the most mundane things, you just have to be able to see them."

And so came another Monday, Eduardo had spend the night at his own place, packing the last of his stuff into boxes. The moving truck would come in two weeks.

He had left early to get to the shop, unable to spend any longer apart from César and started cleaning the displays and kitchen.

César knew they'd needed to finish setting up the store. They had to deliver a cake to an american and his wife later, the pastries needed to be set up in time and one of the lights in the kitchen wasn't working. But for now, César leaned closer until he was resting comfortably against Eduardo's broad chest.

"I'm glad I found you, bonito." He mumbled, his hands tracing idle patterns into Eduardo's skin.

"I'm glad I found you too, César… and I'm glad I'll be spending the rest of my life with you."

A hand suddenly grabbed César's bottom, squeezing softly. "Don't say that too early. I will take full advantage of the new kitchen. And you know what that means?"

Eduardo rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "That I'll have to do the dishes?"

César pressed a kiss to the other man's cheek. "Exactly."

As the older man turned around to leave the kitchen, he didn't notice Eduardo trying his best not to laugh when he noticed the white handprint his flour covered hands had left behind on his César's butt.

_Life was good._


End file.
